


Unexpected Gentleness

by AmkiTakk



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Gentle Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Trans Orihara Izaya, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmkiTakk/pseuds/AmkiTakk
Summary: When he propositioned Shizuo, he'd expected to be flat-out rejected as well as to have a vending machine thrown at his head. Instead, he was brought to the monster's den and kissed to oblivion. Shizuo then proceeded to eat him out for 2 hours straight, rendering him completely useless and incoherent.So yeah, his evening wasn't quite going as he expected, but he should know by now that Shizuo will always be an unpredictable beast.One that was incredibly good with his tongue, might he add, but an unpredictable beast nonetheless.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	Unexpected Gentleness

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill : completely unbetaed & English isn't my main language so you know what to expect.  
> Enjoy.

When he had propositioned Shizuo, Izaya had expected to be flat out rejected and to have a vending machine thrown at his head. So, when the beast, for some reason, had accepted, he'd expected to be taken right there in the alley for a quick and probably painful fuck. After all, what else should he have expected from a man known to be angry and violent 24/7?

But instead, he had been brought directly to the monster's den and kissed to oblivion.

Of course, Shizuo was always set on defying Izaya's expectations.

He hadn’t even reacted to the fact that his genitalia wasn't what was generally expected either, aside from giving a slight pause, then saying he didn't have condoms, to which Izaya answered that he was clean and got his tubes tied a while back _so let's get to it already_.

Shizuo then proceeded to eat him out for 2 hours straight, rendering him completely useless and incoherent. So yeah, his evening wasn't quite going as he expected, but he should know by now that Shizuo would always be an unpredictable beast.

One that was fantastic with his tongue might he add, but an unpredictable beast nonetheless.

Izaya could feel his entire body tremble as an unhurried Shizuo sucked on his clit before once more going back down to plunge his tongue inside him, slowly fucking him with his tongue as he's been doing for the past 2 hours.

He had said nothing since he'd started (understandable, considering his mouth has been busy the whole time), and while Izaya had tried to taunt Shizuo at first, he was quickly made mute after a particularly intense make-out session. Now, all he could do was let out another whimper as his favorite monster stimulated his already over-sensitive clit.

Shizuo finally removed his tongue from the now embarrassingly (if Izaya was still coherent enough to get embarrassed) wet hole, and replaced it with a finger, then another as he realized that the numerous orgasms had made Izaya more than loose enough. He scissored him slowly, still as unhurried as he was when they started, taking his time to make sure he was loose enough to take him, even though he definitely was after all this time.

A finger curled a specific way, and suddenly Izaya felt his entire body jolt and his vision go white as yet another orgasm took over both his body and mind. The moan he let out was broken and pitiful at best, yet Shizuo seemed satisfied as he observed the informant writhe in pleasure.

Mercifully, Shizuo removed his fingers and let Izaya rest for a bit as he took off his own clothing and took his sweet time lubing himself up because despite making sure Izaya was wetter than an ocean. He was such a gentlemonster like that. If Izaya was at all able to use his brain, he'd laugh at the ridiculousness of their current situation.

Instead, he lied on his back on the bed, all his limbs trembling from over-stimulation, and his brain completely blanked out. Vulnerable as he currently was, Shizuo could kill him right now and he wouldn't even fight back, wouldn't even realize what's happening. Instead, the blond positioned himself between Izaya's legs, dropping down to catch Izaya's lips with his own for another slow, gentle kiss, and didn’t stop kissing him as he slowly entered him, only releasing his lips when his full length was seated comfortably inside Izaya.

They were flush against each other, naked bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces, and Izaya couldn’t help but think, in a rare moment of clarity, that their current position was so incredibly intimate. He'd blush about it if his face wasn't already red from exertion and pleasure. Despite that, Shizuo seemed to know how he felt and smiled smugly as he nested his face into the crook of Izaya's shoulder to deposit a feather-light kiss on his neck, then moved slightly higher to whisper in his ear.

“Feeling good, flea?” He asked, not expecting any coherent answer. And indeed, all he got was a whimper as he slowly pulled back from Izaya, only to slide back in instants later, repeating the movement until he started a regular, slow rhythm.

Izaya's legs were shaking around Shizuo's waist, held up only by Shizuo's own hands as he slid in and out of him, trying various angles until one, in particular, had Izaya gasping, eyes wide. Shizuo then adapted their position, lifting Izaya's legs to rest on his shoulders instead, and started plunging faster at that exact angle that made Izaya let out embarrassingly loud moans of pleasure.

He groaned as Izaya tightened around him each time he hit that one spot, feeling himself gradually get closer to coming, but reining himself in as best as he could, wanting to enjoy the moment a bit longer.

Trembling hands grasped at the sheets as Izaya felt yet another orgasm coming, and his eyes rolled back before closing completely as his whole body tensed around Shizuo, who groaned at the pleasurable pressure. The moan he let out sounded wrecked, as felt the rest of his body as he orgasmed much more violently than before, arching his back off the bed. He vaguely registered a sudden wetness between his legs and on the sheets before he felt himself being gradually filled up with Shizuo's thick seed, some of it overflowing out of him and onto the already wet sheets.

Then both his mind and vision blanked out completely.

...When he next woke up, he was sitting in warm water between muscular legs as surprisingly gentle hands cleaned and massaged him, a warm chest flush against his back. He vaguely registered Shizuo asking him how he felt, and only answered with a vague hum, hearing a deep chuckle in response.

Hands massaged his back, chest, legs, then his scalp, and he completely melted from gentle the treatment.

At some point, he guessed he fell asleep because the next thing he knew, he was under the sheets of Shizuo's bed, wearing said man's clothes like pajamas and being surrounded by strong arms, making him unable to leave (though it wasn’t like he'd be able to walk anywhere with his body as it was, and it'd imply wanting to leave, which he certainly didn’t right now).

He fell back asleep for good this time, feeling incredibly comfortable in the arms of his favorite beast.


End file.
